Make me fall
by JessicaOlivera
Summary: "Seguiré corriendo bajo la lluvia, el corazón primero, la cabeza después. Seguiré corriendo, corriendo lejos, con mi corazón allí para que lo tomes. Haz que me enamore de ti, incluso si salgo lastimada, seré la única tonta en el mundo." La misma historia, diferente perspectiva. Las mismas personas, las mismas cicatrices.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo No.1 **"_I Wish I Was The Moon_"

"Last night I dreamt I had forgotten my name  
'Cause I had sold my soul but awoke just the same  
I'm so lonely, I wish I was the moon tonight.  
I'm paralyzed and collared-tight  
No pills for what I fear  
This is crazy,  
I wish I was the moon tonight"

-Neko Case

* * *

"Andrea!, tu no puedes ir".-Exclame mientras seguía dando vueltas en nuestra casa de campaña.

"Amy, tengo que ir.".-Dijo mi hermana tranquilamente.- "No me pasara nada"

"No quiero que vayas, no puedo quedarme aquí sola"

Me miro y me sonrío.-"Sabes que se están acabando las reservas del campamento".- Se paro de la cama y

tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.-"No me pasara nada, lo prometo"

La mire fijamente unos segundos y no pude evitar reír al verla hacer bizcos.

"Cuando se irán?".-Pregunte.

"Mañana en la mañana, te podré buscar algo lindo".-Dijo.

"Gracias hermana".-La abrace fuertemente y salimos de la casa de campaña.

Caminamos un poco más y Dale llamo a Andrea.

Me sonrío y se fue a ayudar a Dale.

Me acerque a Lori que en ese momento estaba abriendo unas latas de sopa.

"Necesitas ayuda Lori?".-Pregunte.

"Si Amy, podrías ir a buscar algunos hongos en el bosque?"

"Claro".-Tome una cubeta y me dirigí al bosque.

"A donde vas?".- Escuche decir a mis espaldas.

Voltee la cara y mire a Shane.

"A buscar algunos hongos para la comida"

Me tomo del brazo y me acerco a el.

"No puedes salir del campamento"

Sentí su aliento cerca de mi cara y note que estaba apretando mas fuerte mi brazo.

"Shane, me lastimas.".-Trate de alejarme de el pero el ni se inmuto.

"Amy, tu no puedes salir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Puede haber caminantes"

"Shane, por favor suéltame ya"

Me dirigió una mirada asesina y soltó mi brazo bruscamente mientras se iba a su casa de campaña.

Seguí mi camino hacia el bosque y me dedique a buscar pequeños hongos en los pies de los árboles.

Vaya, hoy si que tenia suerte.

Seguí adentrándome mas al bosque hasta que escuche una seria de gritos.

"Merle!, tu no puedes ir!".-Exclamo el hermano menor de los Dixon.

"Darylina, no seas maricon, no me pasara nada"

Camine silenciosamente entre los árboles hasta que los pude ver bien.

"¿Por qué quieres ir de todos modos?"

"¿Y a ti que te importa?"

"Eres mi hermano carajo!"

"Ese no es ningún motivo para que te estés metiendo en mis malditas cosas".-Grito fuertemente.-"Aparte

por lo que escuche va a ir esa nena rubia, que mmhhm".-Soltó una carcajada y golpeo su hombro fuertemente.

Me fui haciendo hacia atrás enojada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Una rama crujió sobre mis pies y los hermanos voltearon hacia donde me encontraba.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el campamento esperando no ser vista.

Empecé a caminar a medida que me acercaba al campamento.

Me acerque a Lori y vio que tenia la cubeta llena de diminutos hongos.

"Wow, te deberían llamar Amy "La reina de los hongos"".-Exclamo Lori mientras sonreía.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté enfrente de ella mientras ponía los hongos en una cubeta de agua.

"Lori, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si, claro Amy ¿Que es?"

"¿Que opinas de los hermanos Dixon?".-Pregunte nerviosamente.

"Mmmm... Creo que asustan a la mayoría del campamento, y más el mayor."

"¿Merle?"

"Si, en cuanto a Daryl... la verdad no se que pensar de el"

"Oh, ya veo"

"¿Por que la pregunta?"

"No por nada... y este…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por que crees que Merle quiere ir por las reservas?"

"Tal vez quiere aportar algo al grupo, espero que sea eso"

"Ojala".-Susurre para mi.

Saque los hongos y los empecé a partir en pequeños trozos.

Los cocí en una pequeña cacerola y los metí a la sopa que Lori había preparado.

Llego la hora de la comida y Lori me pidió que llamara a todos.

Fui de casa en casa avisando a todos hasta que llegue a la casa de campaña de los Dixon.

"La comida esta lista".-Dije.

No recibí respuesta. Espere unos segundos más y nada.

Jale el cierre para ver si había alguien y vi que Daryl estaba acostado en su cama.

Entre y me acerque un poco más. Dormía apaciblemente.

Trate no hacer ningún ruido mientras me acercaba más.

Lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricie con las puntas de mis dedos.

Se sobresalto y tomo rápidamente la ballesta que estaba a su lado.

Respiraba fuertemente mientras me apuntaba.-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Yo… este".-Balbucee asustada.

"¡Contéstame!"

"Solo te quería decir que la comida esta lista".-Dije mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

El se paro aun con la ballesta en su mano y se acerco a mi. La bajo y me miro directamente a los ojos.

"No vuelvas a entrar aquí ¿Entendido?"

Estábamos tan cerca que nuestros torsos se rozaban.

"En-entendido"

Salí rápidamente de allí y fui a la casa de campaña.

Entre y Andrea estaba ahí.

"La comida esta lista, hermana"

Me sonrío y nos fuimos a comer.

~0~

A las 10 estaban preparando todo para irse en una gran camioneta pick-up que habían encontrado hace unas semanas.

Todos estábamos ahí para despedirlos excepto los Peletier y Daryl.

Me acerque a Andrea y la abrace fuertemente.-"Cuídate hermana, te amo"

"Lo hare Amy, yo también te amo".-Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

Se subió a la parte trasera al lado de Jaqui, T-Dog y Merle mientras Morales iba en el asiento del piloto y Glenn a su lado.

La camioneta empezó a avanzar y los despedí con mi mano.

Al ya no ver la camioneta suspire.

"Por favor, que no les pase nada".-Pensé.

Todos nos dispersamos y comenzamos a hacer nuestras tareas.

Después de unas horas note que Daryl no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Sentí un poco de alivio al no encontrármelo.

Me acerque a Dale y pregunte.-"¿En que puedo ayudar?"

"Ve por algunas ramas para la fogata, no te alejes demasiado pequeña"

"Claro Dale".-Le sonreí

Me adentre al bosque y fui arrancando ramas de los árboles mientras tarareaba.

Escuche a alguien acercarse y me quede quieta tratando de escuchar algo mas.

Seguí escuchando pisadas sobre las hojas y note que estaba mas cerca de mi.

Camine tratando de no hacer ruido y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

Deje de escuchar las pisadas y solté todo el aire que tenia almacenado en mis pulmones.

Seguí con mi trabajo y alguien rodeo mi torso con sus brazos.

Instintivamente solté las ramas y me disponía a gritar pero ese alguien tapo mi boca.

Al menos no era un caminante, pero era…

"¿Qué haces aquí?".-Susurro Shane a mi oído.

"Buscando ramas para la fogata"

"Te dije que no podías salir del campamento".-Dijo aun apresándome hacia el.

Trate de escaparme de sus brazos pero el reafirmo su agarre.

"No vuelvas a salir del campamento"

Sentí su cara cerca de mi cuello y sus manos se empezaron a mover, tocando mi torso.

Me voltee rápidamente y lo empuje.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Levante las ramas y me dirigí al campamento.

Empecé a escuchar la estática del radio y solté las ramas.

Acelere el paso y acerque el radio a mi oído.

"Transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia, nos aproximamos a Atlanta por la autopista 85, si alguien me copia, responda, por favor" "¿Hay alguien ahí? Responda por favor ¿Alguien me puede escuchar?"

"¿Hola?".-Exclame emocionada.

"¿Me puedes escuchar?".-Pregunto el extraño.

"Si te escucho, estas entrando en la señal, cambio"

"Si alguien me copia, responda, por favor" "Transmitiendo por el canal de emergencia, nos aproximamos a Atlanta por la autopista 85"

"Estamos afuera de la ciudad, maldición".-Exclame.-"¿Hola?¿Hola? No puede oírme, no le pude advertir"

"Sigue intentando linda".-Dijo Dale.

"¿Hola?¿Alguien me escucha?"

"Tu sabes mejor como funciona".-Escuche decir.

Shane se acerco y me arrebato el radio.

Intento establecer la señar pero después de un rato se perdió.

Después de un rato volvió a sonar la estática del radio

"Campamento base, ¿Alguien puede escucharme?".-Escuche decir.

Me acerque para escuchar mejor.

"Campamento base, habla T-Dog ¿Alguien me escucha?"

Suspire de alivio, estaban vivos Andrea estaba viva.

"¿Hola?¿Hola? La señal esta mala".-Pregunto Dale.

"Son ellos".-Pregunto Lori.

"Estamos atrapados en una tienda departamental, hay caminantes por todos lados. Cientos de ellos, estamos rodeados"

No… no puede ser.

Después de unos segundos la señal se fue.

"Dijeron que estaban en una tienda departamental".-Dijo Lori, se acerco lentamente a Shane.

"Ni hablar".-Exclamo Shane.-"No iremos por ellos, no arriesgaremos al grupo y lo saben"

"¿Y los vamos a dejar ahí?".-Pregunte enojada… no furiosa.

"Mira, Amy…".-Empezó a decir Shane.

"Ella se ofreció de voluntaria para ayudar"

"Lo se, sabia los riesgos ¿no?, si esta atrapada esta acabada. No podemos hacer nada"

Empecé a temblar un poco y exclame en su cara.-"Es mi hermana, hijo de puta!"

Corrí a mi tienda y la cerré.

Me senté sobre la cama y empecé a llorar en silencio

¿Qué pasaría si no regresaban?¿Que haría sin ella?

Estupido Shane, que se joda.

"¿Amy?".-Escuche la voz de Lori.

"¿Como puede decir eso?".-Dije.-"¿Cómo los podemos dejar ahí?"

"Lo se Amy, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo nos falta esperar, saldrán de esta"

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

Salio de la casa de campaña. Escuche el cielo retumbar.

"Genial, solo faltaba una tormenta".-Pensé.

Empezó a llover enseguida.

"¿Dónde estaría Daryl?".-Me pregunte.

Me daba pavor pero… era parte del grupo.

Si, era parte del grupo.

Me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar un poco.

~0~

Escuche el sonido de.. ¿Una alarma de auto?

Salí rápidamente de la tienda y vi como todos estaban reunidos en el centro del campamento.

El sonido empezó a hacerse mas cercano.

"¿Son ellos?¿Han vuelto?".-Pregunte ansiosa.

Dale se dispuso a ver con los binoculares.

Esperamos un poco más y enfrente de mi apareció un auto rojo a toda velocidad.

Se estaciono enfrente de nosotros y corrí para ver quien era el piloto.

Era Glenn.

"Demonios, apaga esa maldita cosa".-Exclamo Dale.

"¡No se como!".-Dijo Glenn.

Me acerque a el y empecé a hablar.-"Mi hermana Andrea ¿Dónde esta?¿Esta bien?"

Todos empezaron a gritarle a Glenn, yo incluida.

"¿Esta bien?¿Ella esta bien?"

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!".-Grito Glenn.

"¿Vienen para acá?".-Pregunto Dale.

"¡Si!"

"¿Por que no viene contigo?¿Donde esta?¿Esta bien?".-Pregunte aun exaltada.

"¡Si! Todo el mundo esta bien"

Enseguida me calme y sentí un alivio enorme.

"Merle no tanto".-Dijo Glenn.

"¿Tratas de atraer a todos los caminantes en kilómetros?".-Exclamo Shane.

Por su cara estaba furioso… pero no me importaba, Andrea estaba viva.

"Se mas cauteloso la próxima vez".-dijo Dale un poco más calmado.

Escucho el sonido de un motor y un camión enorme se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa hasta que vi a Andrea.

"¡Amy!".-Exclamo.

"¡Andrea!".-Corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente mientras sentía lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas.

"Me asustaste".-Dije.-"Pensé que no te volvería a ver"

"Te lo prometí, hermana".-Dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

Seguimos abrazadas por unos minutos mas. Después caminamos juntas con los demás.

"¿Cómo salieron de ahí?".-Pregunto Shane.

"El tipo nuevo nos saco".-Dijo Glenn.

"¡Ven a saludar!".-Grito Morales al extraño.

Un hombre con traje de sheriff se acerco lentamente hacia nosotros.

Vi como entablo una mirada con Shane.

Carl se acerco corriendo hacia el gritando.-"¡Papá!¡Papá!"

No pude evitar sentirme conmovida y sonreí.

Mire a Andrea y nos sonreímos.

No podía estar mas feliz.

Lori se acerco a ellos y los 3 se abrazaron.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Shane y note como miraba al nuevo.

Ya en la noche prendimos una fogata y nos sentamos alrededor de ella.

Yo acurrucada con Andrea y los demás con sus respectivas familia y amigos. Excepto Shane.

Rick nos empezó a contar su experiencia.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Shane empezó una pequeña discusión con Ed.

Después de eso regreso a la fogata.

"¿Le han dicho algo a Daryl?".-Pregunto alguien.-"No le gustara saber que su hermano se quedo atrás"

Rick y T-dog hablaron sobre quien le diría.

No podría imaginar a un Daryl furioso.

Algo fue entrar a su casa de campaña, pero esto…

"Podemos mentir".-Sugerí.

"O podemos decir la verdad".-Dijo Andrea.-"Merle estaba fuera de control, no fue mas que su culpa"

"¿Y eso le decimos a Daryl?".-Pregunto Dale.

Todos se quedaron callados.

"Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue?".-Pregunte

"De cacería ¿Por que?".-Pregunto Dale

"Por nada"

Shane me miro y yo voltee hacia otro lado.

La velada continuo hasta que todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Me acosté en mi cama mientras Andrea hacia lo mismo.

"No sabes lo feliz que me siento al tenerte aquí conmigo".-Dije.

"Yo también, te quiero muchísimo".

Le sonreí y apague la lámpara.

~0~

A la mañana siguiente Andrea y yo estábamos tendiendo la ropa junto con Lori.

Después de unos minutos llego Shane en una jeep con grandes cubetas llenas de agua

"Recuerden hervirla antes de usarla"

Me lleve una cubeta y la puse enfrente de la tienda.

"Oye Amy! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?".-Pregunto Carl con una pelota roja en sus manos.

"Si claro".-Respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos estábamos lanzando la pelota cuando de repente Sophia no la agarro.

La pelota rodó adentrándose al bosque.

"No se preocupen, iré a buscarla"

Camine hacia el bosque mientras buscaba la pelota.

Seguí caminando por unos minutos más hasta que me di por vencida.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar hasta que escuche un ruido raro.

Di unos pasos más y enfrente de mi estaba un caminante devorando un venado.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Mientras caminaba hacia atrás lentamente.

El caminante se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se paro lentamente.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una flecha voló hacia su torso.

Su sangre salto a mi blusa y vi a Daryl emerger de entre los árboles.

Nos miramos fijamente hasta que escuche a Carl y Sophia acercarse.

"Amy ¿Si encontraste la…? ¡Mamá!".-Grito al ver al caminante.

Los niños corrieron mientras yo seguía paralizada, sin poder moverme.

Todos los hombres del campamento llegaron armados y empezaron a golpear al caminante.

"¡Amy!".-Escuche la voz de Andrea y me jalo hacia ella.

Dale le corto la cabeza con su hacha y el caminante dejo de moverse.

Shane se acerco a mi.

"¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije?".-Exclamo enojado.

"Es el primero que viene aqui".-Dijo Dale rompiendo la tension.

"¡Hijo de puta!".-Exclamo Daryl.-"Ese es mi venado"

"Sucio, bastado, hijo de puta".-Dijo mientras le pegaba al caminante con su pie.

"Calma hijo, eso no ayudara"

"He estado rastreando a este venado por kilómetros, ¿Qué opinan?¿Creen que podemos cortarlo alrededor de esa parte masticada?"

"Yo no correria el riesgo".-Dijo Andrea con asco.

"Es una maldita pena, tengo algunas ardillas, como una docena"

Note que la cabeza del caminante se empezo a mover y solte un jadeo.

"Vamos gente ¿Qué demonios?".-Dijo mientras disparaba una flecha hacia su ojo para después sacarla.

"Oh Dios".-Exclamo Andrea.

"Debe ser en el cerebro ¿No saben nada?"

Daryl camino hacia el campamento y yo lo seguí con la mirada. El volteo a verme y después siguió caminando.

Todos caminamos detrás de el.

"¡Merle! Muestra tu asqueroso trasero. Nos conseguí unas ardillas"

"Daryl, tengo que hablar contigo".-Dijo Shane

"¿Sobre que?"

"Sobre Merle, hubo un problema en Atlanta"

"¿Esta muerto?".-Pregunto inseguro

"No estamos seguros"

"¡O lo esta o no esta!"

"No hay manera fácil de decirlo, así que simplemente lo diré".-Dijo Rick.

"¿Y tu quién eres?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Grimes".-Dijo sarcásticamente.-"¿Tienes algo que contarme?"

"Tu hermano era un peligro para todos, así que lo espose en un tejado, enganchado a un metal. Todavía esta ahi"

"Espera un momento. Deja que lo asimile. Me estas diciendo que esposaste a mi hermano en un tejado ¿¡Y lo dejaste ahí!?"

Oh no… peor de lo que imaginaba.

"Si".-Respondio Rick.

Daryl empezó a respirar fuertemente y le aventó las ardillas en la cara.

Se empezó una pelea entre Daryl y Shane.

Me sorprendí al ver a Daryl sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Shane lo inmovilizo con la ayuda de Rick.

Daryl trataba de escapar de su agarre mientras Shane lo ponía en el suelo

"Solo quiero tener una conversación tranquila sobre este asunto. ¿Crees que podremos?".-Dijo Rick.

Daryl gruño y Shane lo soltó.

"Tu hermano no trabajaba bien con los demás"

"No es culpa de Rick. Yo tenia la llave. Se me cayo".-Dijo T-Dog.

"¿No la recogiste?".-Pregunto como si fuera entupido.

"Se me cayo al desagüe"

"Si esto se supone que me haga sentir mejor, no funciona".-Dijo mientras se paraba.

"Encadene la puerta del tejado para que los caminantes no llegaran a el"

"¡Al diablo con todos ustedes! Solo dime donde esta. Así podré ir por el"

"El te mostrara ¿No es cierto?".-Exclamo Lori.

"Volveré"

Daryl pateo el remolque del Dale y se fue a su tienda.

Despues de unas horas se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para ver quien salía en busca de Merle.

"Así que tu y Daryl ¿Ese es el gran plan?".-Pregunto Lori.

Rick miro inquisitivamente a Glenn.

"Demonios"

"Tu conoces el camino. Has estado allí antes. Tu mismo lo dijiste"

"Eso es perfecto. ¿Vas a arriesgar a 3 hombres?".-Exclamo Shane.

"4".-Dijo T-Dog.

"Mi día mejora cada vez mas".-Exclamo Daryl sarcásticamente.

"Estas poniendonos en riesgo. Quiero que lo sepas, Rick. Has visto a ese caminante. Estaba aquí, en el campamento. Los necesitamos aquí protegiendo el campamento"

Shane y Rick empezaron a hablar de una bolsa llena de armas.

Dirigi mi mirada hacia Daryl, quien estaba limpiando sus flechas cuidadosamente.

Al parecer sintió mi mirada y alzo su cabeza.

"Nos vamos en unas horas".-Escuche decir.

Daryl se paro y se metió a su casa de campaña.

Todos nos dispersamos y nos reunimos Andrea, Jaqui, Carol y yo.

"Hoy es día de lavandería".-Dijo Jaqui.-"Vayan a buscar ropa, nos vemos en el lago"

Todas nos separamos y fuimos de tienda en tienda buscando ropa sucia.

Camine hacia la tienda de Daryl y abrí un poco el cierre.

"Hoy es día de lavandería, tienes ropa sucia"

Daryl abrió el cierre por completo y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas.

Me dio unas cuantas prendas y me dio la espalda.

Lo agarre del brazo y el volteo rápidamente.

"Tu hermano esta bien".-Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

Se safo de mi mano y cerro su tienda.

Camine hacia la mia para cambiarme la blusa llena de diminutas gotas de sangre.

Me la quite y la cambie por otra.

Salí de la tienda y camine hacia el lago.

Las demás ya estaban allí con tablas para lavar

Me senté y comence mi trabajo.

"Extraño mi lavadora".-Dijo Carol.

"Extraño mi Mercedes, mi navegador".-Continuo Andrea

"Extraño mi cafetera con filtro de goteo doble y molinillo interno".-Dijo Jacqui

"Mi computadora y mandar mensajes"

"Extraño mi vibrador".-Exclamo Andrea

No pude evitar soltar una risa.-"Oh Dios mio"

"Yo tambien".-Dijo Carol.

Todas estallamos en carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?".-Pregunto Ed.

"Solo intercambiábamos historias de guerra, Ed".-Dijo Andrea.

Ed se acerco a nosotras y paso un rato mirándonos fijamente.

"Algún problema Ed?.-Pregunto Andrea.

"Nada que te concierne y deberías concentrarte en tu trabajo"

"Déjame decirte que si no te gusta como lavamos tu ropa, eres bienvenido a hacerlo tu mismo".-Dijo Andrea.-"Toma".

"No es mi trabajo"

"Andrea, no".-Dije mientras tomaba su brazo.

"¿Cual es tu trabajo, Ed?"

"Venga vámonos".-Dijo y enseguida Carol se paro.

"Andrea, por favor, no pasa nada".-Dijo Carol en tono suplicante.

Yo la tome de la mano.

"No creas que no te golpeare solo porque eres una chica con estudios ¿Esta bien?"

Aprete mis puños al escuchar eso

"Ahora vámonos o lo lamentaras, esto no es de su incumbencia. ¡Vamos!".-Dijo mientras agarraba del brazo Carol.

"No, no. Carol, no tienes que…"

Todas la jalábamos hasta que Ed le dio una fuerte cachetada.

Sentí el enojo en mi y rápidamente me abalance a el.

Empecé a pegarle con todo lo que podía hasta que me dio un puñetazo en el pómulo.

~0~

Bueno.. este es el primer capitulo de este fic.

Como abran leído incluí varias conversaciones de la serie al pie de la letra.

También es Rated M asi que habra sexo, violencia y malas palabras.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por favor dejen reviews.

También ayúdenme criticándolo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo :3


	2. Chapter 2 Can't Stop parte 1

**Capitulo No. 2 **"_Can't Stop_"

"All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming  
I keep looping my memories of you in my head,  
I pretend that you want me,  
I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow,  
Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind,  
let me show you"

- Maroon 5.

* * *

_*Todas la jalábamos hasta que Ed le dio una fuerte cachetada._

_Sentí el enojo en mi y rápidamente me abalance a el._

_Empecé a pegarle con todo lo que podía hasta que me dio un puñetazo en el pómulo.*_

~0~

Caí fuertemente al suelo e inmediatamente llego Shane.

Lo jalo del cuello de su camiseta y lo tiro brutalmente.

"¡No!".-Exclamo Carol.

"¡Amy!".-Exclamo Andrea mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Sentí como mi pómulo izquierdo empezaba a ponerse caliente.

Shane empezó a pegarle a Ed salvajemente mientras Carol lloraba histérica.

"¡Shane! Lo vas a matar, detente!".-Exclamo Jacqui.-"¡Ya basta!"

"Si vuelves a tocar a tu esposa , a tu hija o a cualquiera de este campamento".-Dijo Shane.-"La próxima vez no me detendré, ¿Me oíste? ¡¿Me oíste?!"

"Si".-Dijo Ed débilmente.

"Te golpeare hasta matarte, Ed. Tenlo por seguro"

Le dio un ultimo golpe y se paro, pero antes de irse pateo su estomago con fuerza y me miro.

Lo mire impactada y se retiro hacia el campamento.

Carol se acerco a Ed mientras murmuraba.-"Ed, lo siento. Dios mío, lo siento"

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Andrea mientras tocaba mi rostro con cuidado.

Al presionar un poco en mi pómulo no pude evitar quejarme de dolor.

"Maldito hijo de puta".-Exclamo.

"Ven, vamos al campamento. Dale debe tener algo en la RV".-Dijo Jacqui alterada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Voltee a ver a Carol.

Seguía tendida alado del Ed llorando y pidiéndole perdón.

Caminamos hacia la caravana de Dale y lo vimos sentado arriba observando el perímetro del campamento.

"¡Dale! Necesitamos ayuda".-Dijo Andrea.

Sentí un suave mareo y Jacqui me acerco una silla.

Dale bajo rápidamente y se acerco a nosotras.

"¿Qué paso, cariño?"

"¿Tienes algo para aliviar el dolor?"

Dale me miro fijamente y se acerco a mi.

"¡¿Qué te paso, linda?!"

"Ed le dio un puñetazo en la cara".-Respondió Jacqui por mi.

"¡Santo Dios!".-Exclamo Dale.-"Espérenme aquí".

Entro a la RV y unos minutos después salio con una pomada desinflamatoria.

"Vienes preparado, Dale".-Intente sonreír para aliviar un poco la tensión pero el dolor se volvía cada vez mas agudo.

Andrea tomo un poco de la pomada y la esparció con cuidado sobre mi pómulo, no pude evitar quejarme y ella me miro preocupada.

"Estoy bien, hermana"

"No, no lo estas. Terminare lo que Shane empezó"

"No lo hagas Andrea, por favor".-Suplique.

"¿Te sirvió linda?".-Pregunto Dale.

"Mmm.. todavía no tiene efecto pero gracias de todos modos, Dale"

Me miro preocupado y le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sabes que Shane no lo dejara así ¿verdad?".-Dijo para después subir al techo de la caravana a vigilar el perímetro.

Me pare de la silla y Andrea se puso inmediatamente a mi lado.

"Tengo que ir al baño".-Susurre.

"Te espero en la tienda".-Dijo Andrea.

Jacqui se fue con Lori y Andrea se fue a la tienda.

Entre a la caravana y me dirigí al baño.

Me mire en el espejo y pude ver una pequeña rajada justo en mi pómulo izquierdo, estaba un poco inflamado pero me dolía demasiado.

Suspire y salí de la caravana y enseguida me encontré con Carol.

Tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y un poco de sangre en la comisura del labio a causa de la cachetada de Ed.

"¡Amy! No sabes cuanto lo siento. Por favor perdóname".-Exclamo suplicante.

"No me pidas perdón, Carol. Tu no tuviste la culpa"

"¡Claro que si! Si Ed no hubiera perdido el control…"

"Enserio, no te preocupes. Estoy bien".-Le sonreí y me dirigí a la tienda.

Abrí el cierre y lo primero que vi fue a Andrea con su cabeza agachada y sentada en su cama.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a lado.

"Hermana, estoy bien. Por favor, ya no estés así"

"Siento que no pude protegerte"

La mire y le dije.-"Pero si no me paso nada, no me mordió un caminante"

Soltó un suspiro y me miro.

Nos miramos fijamente e hice bizcos. Ella sonrío y beso mi frente.

"Esta bien, buscare algo de comida"

Seguido de esto salio de la tienda y me recosté en mi cama.

Cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco y minutos después escuche como se abría la tienda.

Unas pesadas botas resonaban y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era Andrea.

Abrí los ojos y me pare súbitamente. Me encontré con la mirada de Shane y note que seguía caminando hacia mi.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mmm… me duele demasiado y siento que se esta inflamando"

"Recuéstate".-Dijo con voz firme.

"¿Por que?"

"Hazme caso por una maldita vez en tu vida"

Resople y me recosté mientras el se hincaba a lado de mi cama.

Sacó un trapo de su bolsillo y lo puso delicadamente sobre mi pómulo.

Inmediatamente sentí una sensación húmeda y fría. Lo mire dudosa.

"Encontré el trapo y lo moje, después lo puse en el refrigerador de la RV"

"Gracias, se siente bien"

"Amy, yo…".-Empezó a decir Shane e inmediatamente se abrió el cierre de la tienda y vi que Andrea entraba con unos cuencos.

Olfatee y note que era sopa de hongos.

El se paro y salió sin mirarme.

Andrea me miro con una ceja levantada y me dio mi cuenco.

"Solo quería ver como estaba".- Dije mientras empezaba a comer.

Sentí su mirada por unos segundos y bajo la cabeza.

"Sabes… Dale me presto su bote".-Dijo pensativa.-"¿Quieres ir mañana al lago, a pescar algo?"

Le sonreí y seguimos comiendo.

~0~

Después de unas horas de pesca, conseguimos suficientes peces para todos los del campamento.

Pusimos el bote de Dale en la orilla y sacamos la docena de pescados.

Caminamos hacia el campamento y todos nos miraban atónitos.

Morales se acerco a nosotras riendo de alegría.-"Gracias a ustedes mis hijos comerán esta noche".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sentí una fuerte mirada y note que Shane me estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Lori nos miro aun sorprendida mientras daba aplausos.

"Agradézcanle a Dale! Es su bote y equipo".-Dijo Andrea mientras depositaba los peces en el suelo.

"Mamá, mira! Mira todos esos peces. ¡Vaya!".-Exclamo Carl emocionado.-"¿Pueden enseñarme a hacer eso?"

"Claro, te enseñare todo sobre anzuelos y esas cosas".-Dije revolviendo su cabello.-"Si te parece bien".-Me dirigí a Lori.

"No lo discutiré".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

~0~

"Por Dios, hombre, esta delicioso".-Exclamo Morales mientras devoraba su pescado.

Al entrar la noche teníamos los pescados listos y asados gracias a Lori y Jacqui.

Todos estábamos reunidos alrededor de la fogata.

"Pff, estaba riquísimo!".- Exclamo Carl.-"Gracias Amy y Andrea".

Le sonreí.

"Esta bueno".-Dijo Shane mientras me miraba.

De repente Morales le pregunto algo a Dale y empezó a relatar algo.

Recordé a los que habían dejado el campamento. Me recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda, estaba muy preocupada por ellos, pero mas por...

_Daryl, espero que te encuentres bien.-Pensé,_ mientras seguía comiendo hasta que sentí una molestia en mi vejiga.

Me pare sigilosamente para no llamar la atención y Andrea enseguida pregunto.-"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo que orinar".-Susurre.-"Diablos, trata de ser mas discreta".

Camine un poco molesta hacia la RV y escuche unos ruidos entre los arboles.

Mire hacia todos lados y vi como una caminante entraba a la tienda de Carol y Ed.

Me tape la boca para ahogar un grito y sentí a alguien a mi lado.

Me gire rápidamente y me tope con un caminante enfrente de mi.

Se abalanzo hacia a mi y no pude evitar caer hacia atrás.

Grite lo mas fuerte que pude mientras trataba de alejar su cara de mi.

"¡Amy!".- Escuche a alguien gritar.

Se armo un gran alboroto inmediatamente. Se escuchaban gritos y la gente corría.

Pero yo seguía en el suelo, con mis brazos cansados y venciéndome poco a poco.

Se escucho un fuerte escopetazo. Habían vuelto.

Escuche un ruido diferente al de las escopetas e inmediatamente cerré los ojos y la boca con fuerza.

Sentí como algo estallaba enfrente de mi cara y un liquido caliente la llenaba, talle mis ojos para estar segura de lo que había pasado.

El caminante se encontraba aun encima de mi con una flecha entre los ojos.

Jadee y lo empuje con fuerza.

Daryl se acerco rápidamente hacia mi y me levanto con gran facilidad.

"¿Estas bien?".- Pregunto… ¿preocupado?

Asentí aun horrorizada y me dio una pistola.

Me miro fijamente por unos segundos y se dirigió al centro del campamento para seguir matando a los caminantes.

Agarre la pistola con fuerza y empecé a apuntar hacia todos lados.

Dispare hacia la pequeña horda de caminantes sin darle a ninguno.

Algunos caminantes se acercaron a mi al escuchar el sonido.

Camine lentamente hacia atrás y mi pared toco la RV.

Seguí disparando sin darle a alguno.

Empecé a respirar violentamente al notar que se habían acabado las balas.

Busque con la mirada a alguien y Shane me miro.

Inmediatamente se acerco a mi con una escopeta y empezó a disparar con precisión.

Los caminantes alrededor de mi caían aparatosamente mientras Shane se acercaba mas.

"¡Amy!".-Grito Andrea.

La vi corriendo hacia mi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Te mordieron?".-Pregunto mientras buscaba la mordida.

"No, estoy bien"

Me abrazo fuertemente y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

Algunos minutos después los disparos cesaron y solo se oían llantos, entre ellos el de Carol.

Me separe de Andrea y me di cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre.

Sentí nauseas y me fui corriendo al bosque. Escuche como Andrea gritaba mi nombre.

Cundo llegue al bosque vomite todo el pescado y empece a correr hacia el lago.

A lo largo del bosque, la mayoría de mi cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y tierra debido a las filosas ramas por las que pasaba.

Cuando finalmente llegue al lago me quite los pantalones y la blusa.

Me metí al lago y empecé a tallar mi cara y mi cuerpo con las manos.

A la luz de la luna se veía una pequeña aura de color marrón a causa de la tierra y la sangre.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder y escuche algunas ramas romperse al inicio del bosque.

Voltee y me encontré con el.

~0~

Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo, tuve una perdida de inspiración :/

pero por fin actualice. Espero que les haya gustado.

P.D: Como habrán notado, no puse la conversación de Andrea y Amy al momento de la pesca, no lo vi relevante :3

No olviden comentar por favor!


End file.
